


i think i might like you

by scoutpuppy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, First Fic be nice, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, god help their souls, i dont know how to write tags help, i dont know where this series will go, peter is also a dumbass, smut?, there will be smut eventually, wade is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutpuppy/pseuds/scoutpuppy
Summary: the one where peter and wade meet!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62





	1. watch the hands.. not the face

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic. so please leave comments on what you liked and didn't like! kudos would also be nice >o< im not sure where this series will go but we'll see!!!!

While doing his usual nightly patrol around New York, stopping a few muggers or teenagers attempting to vandalize a building, Peter landed on top of a high up rooftop to rest for a moment. 

Peter had felt safe enough on the roof to take his mask off and take a breath of cool, smog filled air. These moments on top of a skyscraper were the few times Peter had time to rest in his busy life. 

As a full time college student, photographer for the Daily Bugle, and vigilante in a city like New York. The young Spider-Man had little time to himself to even breath. So he learned to thoroughly enjoy his five minutes of silence before having to rush to save another civilian. 

As Peter closed his eyes, he took a brief look at the city skyline. Headlights and lit windows flickered like the stars that were hidden by the bright city’s extravagance. Peter felt his body relaxing against the roofs concrete ground, a booming voice, squeaking of leather, and clanging of metal forced his mind into attack mode. Before Peter had the chance to even think about putting his mask on, he jumped six feet in the air while blindly shooting his webbing at the body that had materialized on the roof. His webs had managed to cover the strangers entire face in sticky, silk-like threads. In a panic, the red clad stranger reached for his face to rip the sticky strings from their eyes and mouth, but ended with their hands also glued to their face. 

“WHAT IN THE ASS?” The stranger yelled at his unexpected attacker. 

“Who the HELL are you? And what are you doing UP HERE?” Spider-Man huffed back after stuffing his head back into his mask. 

“What? Can you say that again?? I can’t hear you over the fact that my FUCKING HANDS ARE GLUED TO MY FACE!”

“Will you just answer my question?!” Peter yelled back in a frustrated tone. 

“I'm deadpool, but you can call me daddy—“ Deadpool's sentence was cut off by Peter knocking him to the ground, webbing his arms and legs to the concrete, before ripping the webs off of his face, which he responded to with a string of vulgar words. Deadpool’s face immediately morphed from angry and surprised to excited once he was finally able to see who had just assaulted him. 

“Oh-em-gee is it the infamous Spider-Man??? Can I get a picture? I’ve been a huge fan for the longest time!!! I'm so honored to have had your webs on my face—“ Deadpool squealed in a high-pitched voice, continuing to ramble on about how much he adored the web-slinger. 

Peter rolled his eyes and sighed audibly under his mask. He had heard a lot about the Merc with a Mouth, none of it good. Knowing of Deadpool’s violent and murderous tendencies, it made Peter slightly nervous to be in his presence, even though he was completely immobile. 

Peter finally interrupted Deadpool's rambling, “Will you just shut up? Please? I know exactly who you are, give me one good reason why I shouldn’t drop you off at the police station?

“Because I’m devilishly handsome under this mask, and if you did that there would be no way for the plot to advance and none of the readers would even bother to continue reading!”

“What are you talking about? But you’re a mercenary! You kill people for money! That’s—” 

“Yeah yeah, I know it's ‘bad’, but I do it for good reasons! I only kill the dick bags that deserve it, while getting paid for it! Its a win for me AND society.”

Deadpool’s unreasonable statement filled Peter’s chest with anger and frustration leading him to burst into an entire rant about how ‘no one deserves to be killed no matter how bad they and their actions are!’

Peter was caught up in his own words, too distracted to notice that Deadpool had somehow managed to manuver a knife into his hands and begin cutting at his sticky restraints. Once he had finished detaching himself from the chilly ground, he continued to lay there with a wide grin under his mask while he was lectured like a small child who refused to follow directions. 

When Peter finally paused his never-ending lecture to take a breath, Deadpool decided to interrupt.

“Ya’ know Webs? As much as I would love to stick around and listen to your sweet ass talk for what seems like forever… I have shit to do. So I'm gonna go!” Ending his sentence by jumping off the ground and flipping onto the roof’s ledge. Those quick events left Peter too stunned to even try and stop him.

“A tip for the next time you decide to hold someone hostage and lecture them, make sure you watch the hands, not the face! Catch ya’ later!” Deadpool announced before falling backwards off the roof, leaving Peter’s line of sight.

Once Peter shook out of his state of shock over the past minutes events, he ran to look over the edge of the building only to find no trace of the loud mouth mercenary. He let out a huge breath of exhaustion and frustration. He slouched slightly before whispering to himself,

“God, I really need a fucking nap.”


	2. its a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter totally just asked wade out on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof this is chapter 2! ive been having a lot of fun writing this. even though writing wades pov and dialogue is hard without making it horribly cringy. but if you read this i really hope you like it! leave comments on what you liked and didnt like! it would mean so much! (i still dont know where this story will go but its FINE) (also how the h*cc do you make the italic text transfer over??? am i dumb???

After completing his last hit for the night and escaping his encounter with the Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-man, Wade stumbled into his apartment and began speaking to no one but himself. 

“What a fucking night, first, I had to chop up a group of dog fighters, and to cap it off I got caught in a sexy little spiders web… I couldn’t ask for a better time!”

Wade began laying out all his weapons on a small dining table to prepare for a well deserved night of self lovin if you know what I mean. After peeling off his sweaty leather suit, he plopped down onto his old stained sofa with a large over dramatic sigh. 

“Now I knew that Spidey was a righteous little bastard, but definitely not to THAT extent. I mean c’mon! Who the hell would want to listen to some shit covered in red spandex lecture you for 40 minutes?!”

{But it definitely was a treat to watch his pert little ass pace around in spandex that are wayyyy too tight.}

But Wade couldn’t stop thinking about that little spider. He wondered what his actual name is, what he looks like under that big eyed mask, what his hobbies are, along with other mundane things. Though Wade knew it was very unlikely that Spidey would even think about being friends with him, it wouldn’t stop him from trying though. 

“Maybe I could use a little righteousness in my life,” Wade whispers to himself.

~~~

The next time Wade and Peter would meet, Peter would be the one to bump into Wade. But Peter had been looking for the merc this time. He had wanted to try and talk to him, to convince him to stop his murderous ways and show him how truly wrong it was.

Wade had been sitting on the wet, grimey concrete in a dark alleyway. He had his mask pulled up while munching on a churro, he turned his head to the sound of feet landing on the ground beside him. He looked up at the red and blue suit standing beside him, and before he could open his cinnamon sugar covered mouth Peter spoke,

“You know I’ve been looking for you… Wade Wilson. After we had first met I looked you up on Stark’s database. You have an… interesting history. I wanted to talk to you.” He said this with his best attempt at a confident and intimidating voice, but it only came out sounding nervous and clumsy.

“Ohhh you know my actual name now? Is this your way of asking me out on a date? A little unorthodox, but unique! I’m flattered. I accept your offer, but I will warn you! I can get a bit handsy, especially when a beautiful spider like you, Webs--” 

“IT'S NOT A DATE! That’s-- thats not what I was asking. I-I wanted to talk to you, and try and understand why you do the thing’s that you do.” Peter huffed, grateful that he was wearing his mask because he was blushing a little too much at Wade’s comment.

“I mean… it sounds like a date to me. We both know you want a bite of my--”

Peter quickly cut him off, not able to handle another lewd comment from the overconfident mercenary. “OKAY! Please stop. Just stop. Meet me on top of the building on the corner of 1st and West Street, this Friday, at 11:00. I’ll see you there.” 

Before Wade has a chance to respond, Peter had already swung himself to the top of the nearest building and was moving on to the next. Wade let out a quiet chuckle to himself before taking another bite of the churro that he was holding.

Wade thought to himself, chewing loudly on his fried snack,

“Oh yeah, it’s a date, we all know he’s SO into me.”


	3. but he’s a pretty pretentious little prick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wade and peter finally go on their ‘date’ and peter gets to give his speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop whoop this chapter took me a second to figure out but i finished it! the next chapter will be about the second half of their meeting!  
> please leave some criticism if you read this!! thank you so much!! mwah!

During the days leading up to Wade and Peter’s ”talk,” Peter had been practicing what he wanted to tell Wade, and planning how he was going to get him to change his ways. Peter might as well have had notecards prepared with how much he had rehearsed his speech. Wade on the other hand had done nothing other than scrub off a few of the blood and food stains that dotted his suit. 

To say Wade was excited for some one-on-one time with the famed Spiderman was an understatement, he had proudly announced to the whole St. Margaret’s bar that he had a date with Spiderman. Needless to say no one believed him. 

“You know, Wade, no one believes half of the shit that comes out of your mouth,” Weasel sighs while pushing a drink over to Wade. 

“Yeah whatever, I know you fuck sticks don’t listen to a damn thing I say. But this time I'm actually telling the truth!” Insists Wade. 

“That’s what you say every time you come in here with some ‘exciting’ news, you 3rd degree burn victim.” 

“Well I’m gonna go because I have a date, because _I’m a fucking gentleman,_ and _this_ gentleman is never late on the first date.” Wade shouted while rushing out the door before Weasel could argue anymore with him. 

Wade was the first to arrive on the rooftop. He sat on the ledge swinging his feet while humming the Adventure Time intro song. After his seventh repetition of the song he was interrupted by the sound of soft feet hitting concrete. 

“I’m surprised that you even bothered to show up.” Peter stated. 

“You’re late baby boy, what kind of superhero leaves their date waiting like this huh?” Complained Wade. 

“I said this isn’t a date. I wanted to talk to you. I can’t just let you keep killing people without reason Wade! It’s… it’s so wrong! Wade if you keep on killing these people for _money…_ I can’t… I just can’t let it keep ha—“ Peters voice raised with each word before he was interrupted. 

“Webs, I honestly don’t think it’s very fair that you know my name when you’re trying to convert me to the ‘good’ side and I don’t even know yours.”

“I— well, I mean. I guess you have a point. But I don’t tell anyone my name! I have an identity to protect! And… and—“ Peter begins to try and defend himself. 

Wade begins “Look I don’t have anyone to tell, or anything to gain from telling anyone! But if you really don’t want want to I won’t try and—“

“Its Peter. My name is Peter Parker.” he whispers, almost like if he was any louder, all of New York City would hear. 

“Nice, both our names are alliterations! That means we’re special! Peter… that’s a nice name. It fits you!” Wade says to himself. 

“Heh... yeah I guess so. But that’s not the point! I was saying—“

“That you were hungry? Because me too, I know a nice chinese food truck that’s just right down the street!” Wade blurts out, not caring at all about what Peter has to say about him and his actions. 

“I— what? No. I’m not hungry! You aren’t taking me seriously! This is important Wade! You need to listen to me!” Whined Peter with a childish tone. 

“Well Petey, it’s _really_ hard to take you seriously when you sound like a sexually frustrated thirteen year old boy, and it’s even harder to listen over the sound of my stomach digesting itself!” Wade whined back twice as loud as Peter. 

“I’m twenty two! I sound like a man! What is wrong with you?! You’re impossible to talk to!” Peters voice raised at least 4 more octaves as he continued to gripe at Wade. 

The leather covered man, unfazed by the small body becoming more animated and the young voice getting squeakier with each word, continued to focus on his own internal dialogue. 

_Wow, he sure is a pretentious little prick huh?_

_But he’s a pretty pretentious little prick._

_He’s twenty two but still acts like he’s in high school. So young. So innocent. Fucking adorable._

Wade decides to interrupt Peter's speech after about twenty minutes. 

“You know jailbait… it’s gonna take a bit more than just lecturing me to get me to become an Avengers-Grade mutant. Now can we _please_ go get something to eat and talk to each other like normal people on a date?” He spoke softly, but his humorous and mocking tone still laced his words. 

Peter’s glare could be felt through his spandex mask, his wide white lenses peered into Wade’s. He huffed out a huge sigh while he scratched at the sides of his head. Peters stiff, hardened expression softened when he finally looked up at Wade. 

“You know what? You're right Wade. Lets just... go get something to eat.” 

“Thank you GOD. Now young man, this is how a date is _supposed_ to go!” Wade eagerly said while bouncing slightly on the balls of his heels and smacking Peter on the shoulder. 

“Goddamnit Wade, it’s not a freaking date! And do _NOT_ call me young man!” 


	4. more than just a pretty face, sweet cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end of wade and peters date! it went great :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was a bit harder to write not relying on dialogue to move the plot but i did it!!? hope you enjoy it!!!

After a bit of bickering over what kind of food they should get, Wade and Peter had settled on Chinese. They made their way back to the same roof they had met on. For a while it was silent between them, all that was heard was the sound of late night traffic and chewing. The air was tense, but not awkward. 

Peter's mind was turning the recent events over and over, trying to understand what all had just happened. Wade's calm response to his outburst and harsh criticisms to his actions and character confused him. Peter couldn’t understand why he didn’t argue but instead cracked jokes. 

He also couldn’t understand how he was able to defuse the situation so easily. With one sentence Wade managed to knock him off his high horse and convince him to go eat with him. He felt comfortable around him, comfortable enough to tell him his name, but not so much to show him his whole face.

Why Peter felt comfortable enough to tell a skilled mercenary his real name was something he couldn’t explain. 

On the other hand, Wade was silent because he found himself feeling nervous like he really  _ was  _ on a date. Peter’s intense, stubborn, but childish energy gave him butterflies. Wade watched Peter shamelessly, not bothering to hide the fact that he was staring at him. 

He noticed that Peter sat hunched while slowly munching on some rice, like he was pouting like a little kid who hadn’t gotten his way. His mask covered most of his face, but Wade was sure that Peter's brows were scrunched up. He could tell that he was still trying to process everything. 

_ I'm sure a guy like spider-man can’t be too thrilled to be eating cheap chinese food with a murderer like me.  _

Wade studied what little of Peter's face he could see. He watched his thin lips, slightly greasy from the fried rice, as he took a bite off the fork he shamefully had to ask the waiter for. Next Wade noticed the hair that had started to grow on his upper lip and chin, it was thin and scraggly, it must have been a few days since he last shaved. His neck was pale, his cream colored skin looked soft over the muscles and tendons it covered. 

He wanted Peter to like him, so much so that while he admired the young hero he thought about— maybe—reevaluating some of his morals and ideas. 

_ I strongly doubt that Peter could EVER be interested in a monster like you. You think he hates you now? Just wait till he gets a look at your fa— _

Wade’s degrading thoughts were interrupted by Peter,

“Why the hell are you staring at me like that?” 

Wade had to swallow his mouthful of noodles before he answered with a sweet grin,

“Because I think you’re beautiful, Petey.”

“You don’t even know what my whole face looks like,” Peter stated dryly. He assumed that Wade was just trying to mess with him instead of flatter him.

“Yeah… but I don’t need to, you’re more than just a pretty face, sweet cheeks.” 

“I don’t understand. Are you trying to… flatter me?” Peter said slowly, eying Wade’s posture trying to find anything that could show that he’s lying to him. 

“Yes? Are you deaf dipshit?” Wade laughed as he watched Peter clench his jaw while his face turned a soft pink shade. Peter turned his back to him and yelled at him to shut up and knock it off. Wade hunched over and laughed with his whole chest at Peter’s antics.

“Oh c’mon Pete! You can’t be that mad!” Wade said while pretending to pout just like Peter was.

“I  _ AM  _ that mad! Don’t talk to me like that! Its--- its weird!” Peter shouted in response. He had pulled his mask down all the to ensure that Wade couldn’t see how much he was blushing. 

“Oh god, okay, baby boy, I’ll stop… for now. But did you get enough to eat? Its late, dont you have a bedtime?” Wade asked with a sickly sweet tone.

“NO! I do not have a bedtime! But i do have classes in the morning so I’m gonna leave!”

“Oh okay, I dont want you to be late for middle school honey!” 

Peter grumbled to himself and huffed out a big breath. He checked his webshooters before jumping off the rooftop and starting to swing home. 

“Swing safely Spidey! Love you!” Wade shouted at Peter. Without slowing his pace, Peter turned his head to respond with a loud ‘shut the fuck up Wade.”

Wade waved dramatically at Peter as he disappeared behind a skyscraper. 

_ I can’t wait to see him again.  _ Wade thought to himself before sitting back down on the roof ledge smiling to himself over the nights events. 

  
  
  
  



	5. just need to take a leap of faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter just decides to take a leap of faith and tell wade something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW!!! struggles with sexuality
> 
> idk how to write summaries. also i feel like this is the worst chapter ive written so far but thats okay bc im writing this so improve!! i hope you like it even tho its kinda angsty

While sat in the lecture hall, Peter wasn’t at all listening to his professor, instead he was twirling a pen in his fingers while trying to get that stupid mercenary out of his head. 

Peter had always assumed that he was heterosexual, until the 10th grade when he had developed a massive crush on Harry Osborn. Then, he had decided to settle himself by saying he was bisexual. Except that when he had tried to date Gwen Stacy, he felt nothing towards her other than platonic love, he felt the same towards any girl he had tried to talk to.

He never told anyone about his feelings and the struggles he had with his own sexuality. He assumed it was only a phase and he could get over it and deal with it on his own. But Peter had eventually realized it wasn’t a phase and that he was gay. But he still refused to admit it to himself, or anyone for that matter. He instead chose to ignore it all together. 

So being forced to confront another man who was extremely confident in themselves, and had a beautiful body was slightly stressful and uncomfortable for Peter. 

Wade being able to make him so flustered was frustrating. Because even though Peter hated Wade with every fiber of his being, Wade could still make him blush. His flirtatious comments and crude gestures somehow gave him butterflies. 

Peter had tried to reason with himself thinking that it was just the hopeless romantic he had buried deep inside himself trying to get out and latch on to the first guy it sees. 

_ That sounds reasonable _ , Peter told himself. 

_ It’s nothing. I‘m just lonely. _

~~~

Over the next few months, Wade and Peter began to spend more and more time together. At first it was only accidentally crossing paths. Peter eventually gave Wade his number after he couldn’t stand listening to him ask every five minutes, so they began planning meetups, they would either patrol the city or just get takeout together. 

Peter slowly began to open up to Wade. First he showed Wade his whole face, then small details about his life, and eventually he felt comfortable telling Wade anything, even about losing his uncle and later his aunt.

Wade on the other hand was never shy about sharing his thoughts, feelings, or his ‘life story.’ Peter was sure that Wade had no idea what boundaries were at all. But the only thing Wade refused to share with him was his face, his only explanation was “Petey, you  _ will  _ puke if you see my face.” Peter had tried many times to tell him that that wouldn’t happen and that he doesn’t care what he looks like because he hates him either way, but Wade was too stubborn.

Well, Peter couldn’t tell Wade  _ everything  _ he couldn’t gather the courage to tell him that he was gay, and he definitly couldn’t tell him that he was gay for  _ him.  _

Peter’s infatuation with Wade was more than just the product of loneliness he had learned. Peter had begun to  _ actually  _ enjoy his company, his awful jokes, and nonstop chatter. He could never tell Wade that though, he knew it would inflate his ego too much. 

Neither of them could understand why, but they got along like they had known each other their whole lives, even though on the outside looking in, it seemed like Peter was on the verge of snapping Wade’s neck, and Wade was on a mission to put Peter in a psych ward.

Peter laid on a roof's ledge with one leg dangling over the side thinking about the past months he had spent with Wade. He found that it was tearing him to pieces hiding  _ that  _ part of him from everyone in his life, especially the one he was closest with and had strong feelings for.

But the idea of telling everyone he was gay was terrifying to him, even though he knew that (most of) the people in his life would be very accepting. But it didn’t stop him from hiding his sexuality from everyone, it was exhausting.

_I'm not supposed to be scared of anything,_ Peter thought to himself. And with that thought Peter decided that he didnt want to be scared to tell people that he was gay, and that he was tired of being ashamed of his own feelings. 

_ I just need to take a leap of faith. _

Peter sat upright and faced Wade, who was laying on the concrete roof singing and talking to himself. 

“Hey,Wade.” Peter said, trying to make his voice sound calm, even though he could feel his heartbeat in his fingertips.

“Yeah, Webs?” Wade responded while rolling on his side to face Peter.

“Im gay, and I think I might like you.”

  
  
  
  



	6. ground beef lookin ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh continuation of the last chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// f slur (only once at beginning) self deprecating thoughts? internalized homophobia 
> 
> yeah!! this took forever to write i genuinely couldnt figure out how i should continue this. but i got it! i hope you enjoy!!!

It’s silent between the two heros, staring unblinkingly into each other’s eyes. Wade is the one to finally break the quiet,

“Holy dog shit on a stick, you finally admitted to it.” 

“What? That I like you?” Peter replies, brows furrowed in confusion. 

“No. That you’re a huge fag.” Wade laughs. “You being attracted to me is news though.”

“What— you knew? This whole time? That I’m gay? How?” Peter says. 

“How could I not? I mean— c’mon darlin’ just look at yourself. The tight spandex really gives it away.” Wade says with a deadpan expression. He thought about telling Peter about the bet he had with Weasel (the dumb bastard owes him 30 bucks now) but decided against it seeing the distress on Peters face.

Peter tries to reply, but only stutters out fractions of words. He takes a deep breath to collect himself and speaks,

“I— okay. That is not what I wanted to hear... But I don’t want you to like— see me differently? Or this to change our relationship? I know it’s kind of gross but—“ Peters shaky words are cut off by the other man. 

“Petey. It’s not gross. It’s okay. I’m gay too, havent you read the comics? Or the tags on this fic?” Wade says. Peter tries to interrupt, but Wade continues. 

“I don’t know where all this internalized homophobia came from, but there’s no reason to stress. Nothings wrong with you just because you like dick okay? You aren’t gross.” Wade reassures softly. 

Peter is silent. He stands with his head towards the ground. Wade takes a deep sigh, and steps forward to pull Peter into a hug.

Peter's arms lay limp at his sides, heavy sniffles and whimpers crawl out of his throat as he leans into Wades chest for comfort. He can smell gunpowder and… vanilla? It’s not what he expected him to smell like, but he loved it. It was perfectly him. 

He’s too focused on the feeling of the other man's chest against his cheek to notice he’s stopped crying and is instead making soft moans of contentment as Wade pets his head. 

_ Oh god. PLEASE stop making those noises, Pete… this is supposed to be a sweet moment without Little Wade making an appearance…  _

To make sure the moment didn’t become awkward, Wade cleared his throat and pulled Peter away from him to look him in the eyes. 

“Are you okay sweetpea?” Wade asks softly. 

“Yeah… I’m okay. Thank you... thanks for saying those things. They were nice to hear.” Peter whispers. 

“Yeah… I bet so.”

It was quiet again. Peter looks at Wade, he can read the sympathetic look he’s giving him through the mask, but he’s tired of having to read through thick leather. 

“Wade… can you take off your mask for me?” Peter asks. 

“Oh… is it my turn to be vulnerable?”

Peter shakes his head and mutters a small please, making sure that Wade can see his big watery doe eyes. 

“I— okay. Fuck. Just know that when you see this fugly mug you’ll take back what you said about liking me. And probably want to gouge your eyes out—“ Wade was interrupted,

“That won’t happen. I promise.” Peter says simply. 

Wade nods his head and slowly starts to peel off his mask with shaky hands. Nervous to see Peter's reaction. 

Peter had an idea of what Wade might look like, he’s seen part of his face when he would lift his mask to catch his breath or eat food. He’s also seen other parts of his skin when his suit would get ripped. 

Peter never once thought the small glimpses of skin he’d seen were gross, it only made him worry.  _ Does it hurt? I really hope it doesn’t.  _

Once the mask was off, Peter simply studied Wades features. His eyes followed the bumpy purple scars that decorated his face. He noticed he had no hair at all, no eyebrows or lashes. His teeth were slightly crooked when he smiled awkwardly with thin scarred lips that seemed to blend in with the rest of his face. 

Wades bright blue eyes anxiously watched Peter, expecting him to start gagging or run away. 

_ Wouldn’t be the first time that happened when you took your mask off, Wade.  _

_ I’m not sure why Peter would want to see your ground beef lookin’ ass.  _

_ I can’t believe that he's been able to look at you for this long.  _

Peter's expression was soft, he reached out with his long fingers to gently touch Wade's cheek. 

“Does it hurt?” 

“Only all the time. No big deal,” Wade jokes. 

Peter whispers  _ I’m sorry _ in response. Using his fingertip he traces over Wades cheekbone, over his brow bone, and down over his jaw. Peter smiles wide,

“It’s not as bad as you make it sound. You’re pretty.”

“God fucking shit— you’re gonna make  _ me  _ cry now, Spidey. No one has ever said that, and let alone touch  _ it  _ while smiling.” Wade’s voice cracks at the end of every other word. 

“I’m sorry… glad I could be the first?” Peter tries to lighten. 

“I wouldn’t want anyone else to say it.”


End file.
